


Sanditon – The Unedited Cut

by AnnaKnightley



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaKnightley/pseuds/AnnaKnightley
Summary: If only .... how it should have ended!
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 48





	Sanditon – The Unedited Cut

Music plays in the background.

Charlotte's carriage leaves Sanditon and travels along the cliff road. The carriage stops as Charlotte looks out the window to see Sidney by his horse. He walks in her direction. For a moment, Charlotte believes he might be there to stop her from leaving but she realises he hasn't. 

Sidney - 'I couldn't let you go without....' 

Sidney sighs looking defeated.

Sidney - 'Tell me you don't think badly of me.'

Charlotte shakes her head. 

Charlotte - 'I don't think badly of you.'

Tears well up in Charlotte's eyes. 

Sidney - 'I don't love her you know' 

He looks at her to reinforce his words. Charlotte is uncomfortable with that. He belongs to another now. 

Charlotte - 'You must not speak like that. She loves you and you have agreed to marry her. You must try to make her happy.' 

Sidney - 'Yes, you are right. I must fulfill my side of the bargain.' 

He pauses to work up the courage. 

Sidney - 'Goodbye Charlotte. I wish you every happiness.' 

Charlotte - 'Goodbye.' 

Charlotte breaks the tension and climbs up into the carriage and looks to her side towards Sidney. Her eyes can't disguise the pain. Sidney stays stuck to his spot looking ahead. He doesn't want to look at her leaving but he must. He reaches out for the door to close it and looks at her. He sees her pain and feels his own. Sidney stands back as the carriage pulls away and struggles to breathe. 

**Credits and theme music roll.**

**The screen goes dark before the final credit and as the theme music ends. A voice is heard but there is no graphic.**

**Sidney - 'STOP!'**

**Credits end.**


End file.
